Postcard
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Spirk. K/S. De lo que McCoy descubre, después de una batalla. Muerte de un personaje.


Postcard (spirk fic)

**location**: Erasmus's Bridge

**mood**: grateful

**music**: Postcard, Grace for Drowning, Steven Wilson

_De pronto, la música me salva y mi cerebro funciona, de nuevo. Acumulo dolores varios –el dolor físico, la pena por Steve, la ausencia de J5- y alegrías varias- el regreso de Steven, la capacidad de escribir a medianoche, la poesía indigesta._

'_De la gracia de ahogarse'. Un título brillante y oscuro, a la vez y…cómo podría perder la oportunidad de hacer algo con sangre mía y sangre ajena? _

_Escuché completo el __Grace for Drowning__ –cortesía de PsychoEd- un par de veces. No logro decidir qué parte de la música de Steven me gusta más, de momento._

_Postcard__ fue un golpe cometario; a Wilson siempre le ha gustado hablar con ternura, cuando tiene el corazón roto, como si solicitara consuelo de todo el mundo, sabiendo de antemano que nadie lo escuchará. _

_O, como dice Matt ; '¿Para qué quejarse, si nadie te hará caso?'_

_Y basta de palabrería._

_Os dejo ésta postal. _

_Hay veces en que el dolor nos impide reaccionar, antes de impelirnos a actuar._

_Espero haber capturado ése instante._

_Para Dita-sama._

_Para Ed._

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock. McCoy, unrequited sin definición.

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI.

**Disclaimer**; Los personajes de STXI no me pertenecen. Ah, si ganara dinero con esto, mi hija me ataría un pié al escritorio de mi PC.

**Summary**; Quizá lo más difícil de soportar era el otro dolor; no la pequeña cortada, no la pérdida de diez tripulantes, no los heridos en el encuentro con el AvedeRapiña. Ni siquiera la suma de fracasos que había terminado por arrastrarlo al lugar que más odiaba, el espacio exterior, no.

Songfic, más o menos.

**Rating**; T. Muerte de un personaje. Angst.

**Postcard**

La holopic se deslizó de sus dedos, como lo hacían las estrellas tras el ojo de trialuminio transparente; lentamente, de una forma irreal. Como en una postal.

El bourbon había dejado una mancha húmeda, en la superficie del escritorio; la borró con el costado del puño y la cortada de la última cirugía le escoció, como una herida recién hecha.

El dolor viajó lento, por el brazo, hasta llegar a la cola neural y rebotó, identificándose, haciendo ecos, olas como en un estanque de honda pena.

Hondísima.

Su cerebro dijo 'Dolor' y su corazón pareció responder '¿No me digas, idiota?

Se permitió suspirar, sin quejarse, sin llorar –no podía, no era capaz de ello, no después de tanto tiempo.

Quizá lo más difícil de soportar era el otro dolor; no la pequeña cortada, no la pérdida de diez tripulantes, no los heridos en el encuentro con el AvedeRapiña.

Ni siquiera la suma de fracasos que había terminado por arrastrarlo al lugar que más odiaba, el espacio exterior, no.

Era el conocimiento de que estaba solo y que no había sido esa su elección inicial, sino la propiciada por quien sabe qué insano e impío karma.

Era la impotencia absoluta, la de la derrota necesaria frente a la muerte.

Jim se había quedado dormido y todo lo que miraba de él, era el mechón de cabello de un rubio sucio y la forma arrojada sobre la biocama, encima del alien.

El agotamiento y la tensión habían dejado su huella sobre el joven rostro.

Aún no aparecía el dolor.

_Aún_, lo repensó Leonard…

¿Cuarentayocho? ¿Setentaydos? Leonard había perdido la cuenta después de las diez primeras horas.

Nadie habría podido salvar al Vulcano, ni siquiera sus dioses natales o los dioses terranos y como fuera, McCoy no creía en los milagros; de ahí su aferrarse terco a la vida y de sostenerse frente a lo que se les atravesara, aunque ésta fuera una perra ingrata con él.

El bip bip del skeleton crew se le clavó en la sienes, cambiando la intensidad del dolor y volviéndolo a su modo médico, alerta.

Era el único sonido porque la biocama no manifestaba señal de vida en el cuerpo sobre ella.

Miró la holopic, una vez más; shoreleave en Rigel, playas violeta, cielos rosa oscuro.

Jim sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo y Spock, en su terrible entrenamiento para no expresar emociones, se notaba a punto de…algo.

Tal vez de decir 'Te amo' o alguna cursilería parecida.

Se tragó de un golpe el Jack que quedaba y, frotándose los ojos –tenía que evitar llorar, carajo— se acercó a Jim.

Habría preferido estar en el lugar del Vulcano.

Así, no tendría que decirle a su joven amigo el estado en el que se hallaba su preciada nave; no sería necesario recordarle que sí, seguía siendo el capitán y no, no podían seguir derivando.

No tendría que hacerle saber que su segunda razón de vida –el ser sobre el que yacía- no estaba vivo.

No más.

El sistema de gravitación decidió fallar en ese momento; Len reaccionó de acuerdo al entrenamiento y se sujetó a la silla.

Pero Jim y Spock flotaron sobre la biocama, sujetos aún el uno al otro.

Y fue entonces cuando McCoy lo notó; las brillantes y diminutas esferas, transparentes, flotando sobre el espacio de la enfermería.

Jim estaba llorando.

Antes de que Len reaccionara, la gravedad volvió –a saber qué demonios del infierno estaba haciendo Scotty con los controles y los pocos recursos que le quedaban— y todo cayó a su sitio, de nuevo.

Como en cámara lenta, Len vió caer las lágrimas sobre la holopic.

Y entonces supo que no, no necesitaba decir nada.

Sin decir palabra, salió de la enfermería, PADD en mano; tenía que buscar a Scotty.

Era quien estaba al mando, ahora.

Afuera, lentamente, como en un sueño irreal, como una postal congelada, las estrellas siguieron deslizándose…

**I'm the one you always seem to read about  
>The fire inside my eyes has long gone out<br>There's nothing left for me to say or do  
>Cos all that matters disappeared when I lost you…<strong>

-0-

_No me preguntéis de dónde vino esto. Gracias por leerme._

_Namasté._

_FA._


End file.
